Snapshots Of A LoveStory
by AbbyJForever
Summary: A collection oneshots based on Bakura and Ryou and their relationship. 'Borrowed' from a prompts table, there should be a few by the time I'm finished... Most probably scarily OOC. Sue me.
1. Thunder

THUNDER

THUNDER

Bakura could feel the frustration growing. Not so much at Ryou, who he found it increasingly hard to get angry at, but and the rain and the wind and all the other things that arrive at the same time as a rain storm.

When the down poor first started, Bakura had seen no problem in Ryou sitting on the large window sill, face pressed up against the cold glass like a little boy, waiting for his parents to come back.

The dark spirit, however, had become slightly worried when a fork of lightening flashed harshly across the sky. But despite his yami's worries, the Ryou simply smiled again, and Bakura went back to enjoying the peace and happiness washing off his hikari, like he always did when the heavens opened, and the angels weep. Bakura had once asked Ryou that if the angels are weeping then how can you be happy when it does rain?

Ryou had answered with a cheery, "There crying in happiness, and neutering the ground below. When they're upset, it snows, showing the cold feelings and pure sadness that falls to the floor." And indeed, the smaller albino boy was always sober and quieter when a white blanket covered the ground.

Bakura was, however, worried when a clap of thunder crashed around the clouds a few minutes after the lightening. Ryou jumped, and inhaled deeply, and through the mind link, Bakura could feel the boy trying to get his heart beat back to normal pace.

Knowing that words spoken trough the mind link often ment more to the boy, Bakura connected the link, and whispered, "Calm yourself, it is merely thunder. I am here,"

Ryou looked back, and smiled softly at him, before once again settling in front of the rain, watching it pound against the floor, and cars, and everything else you can see from the dingy little flat on the top floor.

Every few minutes, the thunder would roll in, and after a while Bakura became fed up of the constant disturbances from his feast of happiness via Ryou. Bakura stood up, and in a movement practiced and perfected, he sat down beside Ryou and wrapped his arms around him. He immediately felt the smaller look-a-like relax against his chest, eyes still trained on the widow, and the constant down poor of water droplets. The warmth of the combined body heat calmed both boys.

"I have a feeling," Bakura murmured, "This is another of your old family traditions- one that takes two people to properly enjoy."

Ryou nodded, and relaxing even more, twisting thin arms around a strong stomach,

he whispered back, "When Dad was here, he used to come back drunk a lot. He used to throw things, and occasionally hit me and my Mom." There was no crack in his voice, but there were tears in his soft brown eyes, tracing tracks down his pale skin. Bakura had long become used to this, but it still wrenched a new hole in his gut every time he saw a new tear.

"Me and Mom, we used to both love the rain, and we would sit and watch rain storms especially. But the loud noise of the thunder always reminded me, and it scared me, despite how much I loved to sit and watch. So Mom would sit by me, like your doing now, and we would sit, and cry, and remember together."

It was Bakura's turn to cry. To cry in happiness, and gratefulness, and awe for the innocent little creature sitting curled in his embrace. He knew Ryou loved his mother with every inch of his heart, and despite everything the man had done to him, he didn't hate his Father. And to be compared to them, in a good light, it was more then Bakura thought possible. Tightening his grip slightly on the hikari, he stroked the locks of white hair.

"You don't have to fear the thunder, little one. I'm here, and there's a guardian angel watching over you. Ra help the person who decides to hurt you."

Ryou smiled, puling back form the warm hug ever do slightly, just enough to see his yami's face. He wiped the remaining tears from the slightly darker skin, remembering his mother's words as they sat there, on that balcony.

"Angles do not always come equipped with wings, or voices of gold, but they always come with a purpose. Don't let most peoples view of what an angel is cloud your eyes. An angle is a creature sent as protection. Sometimes, that angel just needs a little help to fly on wings of black."

Resting his head on his yami's shoulder, watching the water droplets slide down the window pane, Ryou said, "I don't need an angel form to look over me, because I have one from Egypt to hold me close."

Tears once again gathered in the corners of Bakura's eyes, as he hugged him, face buried in the light's neck, and Ryou turned to hug him back, to sooth the tears, and stroke his hair.

As the two identical boys slept in peaceful trust, a rainbow fanned out across the sky. The people on the busy streets below didn't notice the beauty glowing just above their heads, but it didn't matter.

An angel with wings of white approached the window of a dingy flat on the top floor, in the middle of a sprawling city, and smiled at the serene scene she witnessed there.

"You don't need me any more, Ryou sweetie, see you soon."

The End


	2. Red

Fanfiction100 prompt 011: Red

Fanfiction100 prompt 011: Red

Ryou didn't like the colour red.

It reminded him too much of blood, and gore, and violence, and everything this world had too much of.

Everything he wanted to forget.

Him.

It's rather difficult to forget someone you not only share a body, but mental and emotional bond, with. Especially with a bond with someone like him.

But as he fawned over him, streaking a red something into the pure white hair, he forgot he was supposed to dislike the colour red.

Red was him.

Ryou loves the colour red.


	3. Sight

Fanfiction100 prompt 040: Sight

Fanfiction100 prompt 040: Sight.

The Pharaoh was noticing a big difference in the Tomb Robber. Sure, he was still, insane, and cruel, and likes the good bit of blood and gore, but he was slightly gentler. Especially when it came to his hikari.

In one instance, the gang had been standing together, when they'd seen a group of bullies come over to Ryou, cracking their knuckles and laughing evilly. Usually, that laugh made whoever they were taunting run for the hills, or sink into submission at their feet. But Ryou just stood there. The boy blinked, and a slight smile flittered across his face. Then they turned tale and ran. Ryou blinked some more. Yugi ran over, smiling happily.

"Did it work?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded, hands cradling the ring in his hands. The grin on his face looked a lot like Bakura's, minus the somewhat manic cackles. The Pharaoh heard the next words through the mind link. Ryou whispered, "When you have a mental connection with a spirit tat cackles randomly constantly, their laugh sounded like a little girls giggles."

Both the hikaris where laughing now. Bakura huffed. It just made them laugh harder. The white haired boy clung onto Bakura to keep from falling over. The Tomb robber gave a reluctant smile and helped him up.

"Shh, little one, breath. You'll suffocate." It was the concern and actual feeling in the words that stumped the spirit of the puzzle.

But what really got him was the way Bakura looked at Ryou.

It was the way he looked at Yugi.


End file.
